1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to rifle sighting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved rifle sighting apparatus wherein the sam provides for rapid and accurate adjustment of a rifle mounted within the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During various shooting events, it is essential that the sighting of the associated firearm, such as a rifle, be particularly compatible with an individual sighting and shooting through that rifle. The testing of rifles for accuracy and the like also requires that subsequent to adjustment of rifle sights relative to an individual, testing accuracy of a rifle relative to particular ballistics related to ammunition requires that an associated fire arm be readily adjustable and fixed relative to a target to eliminate parameters of shooter error in testinG of various ammunition relative to a particular firearm. There have been many efforts within the prior art to develop a rifle sighting apparatus wherein the same provides for positioning of a rifle during a shooting event. An example of the prior art device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,017 to Thompson wherein a mounting base is pivotally mounted to a support, with a forward concave rest securing a forward portion of the associated rifle with a rear insert positionable relative to the apparatus to receive a rear portion of the rifle. The Thompson patent fails to provide the multi-adjustment adaptability of the instant invention in accommodating a variety of firearms thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,581 to LaValle sets forth an adjustable support for use with handguns, wherein a forwardly positioned yoke receives a handgun with a generally "L" shaped rear support for resting of a pistol butt thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,324 to Nodo sets forth a unitary, horizontal platform formed with a forward support and a rear recoil support for securing a rifle thereon during a firing procedure. The rear recoil support is formed of a flexible material to engage the rear portion of a pistol or rifle positioned within the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,554 to Goode sets forth a window mounted rack organization provided with spaced supports with clamped pairs mounted on each support for securing elongate articles therewithin, such as skis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,057 to Cady sets forth a rifle support wherein a plurality of spaced, open-topped cradles receive a rifle therewithin, wherein the forward cradle is pivotal to an upwardly oriented position and adjustable to accommodate a rifle compensating for an uneven slope or terrain mounting the apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a ne and improved rifle sighting apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in the construction and securement of a rifle therein, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.